


Some things never change

by Aalvina



Series: In another world [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, In the following works, M/M, Malec, Prologue, They travel to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15022016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalvina/pseuds/Aalvina
Summary: Prologue to a exploration of differents universes with Magnus and Alec relationship. This one is a prologue, an explanation to the works that will follow. Bear with me. Malec comes in the next work.





	Some things never change

" How does it work ? The parallel universe ? The one you protect. " asked Simon.

The Seelie Queen decided on a whim to instruct the daylighter about the secrets of the downworld. He agreeded, not that he had much choice, judging by the soldiers surrounding him.

" You could ask about how pure angelic blood transformed you into a daylighter, who was the first vampire and werewolf and whether they are still alive. I know all, you could ask about anything and yet you want to know about the universes that are not ours to live in ? "

 

It was a test, of course it was, everything was a test with the Seelie Queen.

 

" Yes, I want to know. "

A wicked smile stretched on her face before she started her explanation.

 

" The universe we live in is one in many, things vary from gender to wars in the others. We make sure the universes stay separated. "

" Why ? "

" Because some are so dark they would want to flee to another one and with good reasons. In some, time passes quicker than ours and would reveal possible futures. "

" So no universe looks like ours, at all ? "

" Didn't Clary Fairchild tell you about her adventure ? " her gaze went toward Meliorn and it hardened for a second before looking back to Simon with an innocent smile.

" Things changed, however some of them seem to be the same, no matter what the universe throws at it. "

She seemed a bit upset by this fact.

 

" What do you mean ? "

" Do you want to see ? I can show you on thing that almost always happen in the many universes that held the same people you know. "

" What is it ? "

The Queen did not listen, she just held her hands and lowered Simon head's so she could kiss his forehead and he fainted, once he opened his eyes he was standing in a street in front of club and Alec Lightwood was marching toward him but passed through him.

The Queen's voice rang in his head. " You are here to watch, you may act in another universe. Maybe. " And so Simon watched.

 


End file.
